Talk:The Good Dinosaur
Yeah! New Pixar film coming out November 27, 2013! That's all we know about the new film, the release date. But people do have theories. Check out these links and tell me what you think! http://pixartimes.com/2011/06/20/disney-dates-untitled-2013-pixar-film/ http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/06/untitled-pixar-feature-coming-nov-27.html http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2009/11/docter-working-on-secret-20132014.html http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2009/08/pixar-dinosaur-film.html http://pixarplanet.com/blog/sneak-peek-at-a-new-pixar-production-featuring-a-boy-and-his-dinosaur --Aaron 07:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Can this be mentionned somwhere on the wiki ? Like in the Upcoming Feature Filmssection of the main page ?... If they are going for the dinosaur story, it does not look at first sight very interesting for me... But I thought that on a lot of Pixar movies, and I finally loved them...Anyway, nothing's confirmed, except the date, so wait and see... Gray Catbird 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll add it to the Upcoming Feature Films section as "TBA". Thanks. --Aaron 21:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::But please do not create a page yet for it. Since we have absolutely no definitive facts on it we don't need a page. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 11:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, of course I'm not gonna create a page for it yet. We could only create a page for it unless we have a title or a plot, which we don't have right now. --Aaron 19:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Its been confirmed as King of the Elves, see here: http://spinoff.comicbookresources.com/2011/07/05/disney-calls-up-king-of-the-elves/ --Dent 22:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that's a movie by Disney, without Pixar. So it's not the one we are talking of, which is the next Pixar movie.Gray Catbird 00:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, read the whole thing it says disney is having pixar make it now. --Dent 16:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but it is not King of the Elves. John Lasetter is Chief Creative Officer of Disney and Pixar Animation Studios, so he produces all of Disney's animated films. That's the closest you'll get to with Pixar in that film. --Aaron 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, you may not believe it but Pixar has another new film scheduled for May 30, 2014! Wow. http://pixartimes.com/2011/08/08/new-pixar-film-scheduled-for-2014/ --Aaron 21:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some people will be happy to know that the 2013 film will be an original story.http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/08/untitled-pixar-film-coming-may-30-2014.html --Aaron 18:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Wow. Two Pixar films in one year. I'm excited! Crazyhead88 02:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Cars 3??? It could be Cars 3 because they really need one and i have a good idea: " Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissle, Holley Shiftwell and the gang embark on an adventure to find the Stanley statue that has been stolen by Chick, Francesco, Professor, and Miles. On the way they meet a broken down truck named Materia, whom Mater falls in love with almost immediatley. Lightning also proposes to Sally, and they have 3 kids in the end; Grace, Injin, and Axle. Mater also has 3 kids; Kater, Tater, and Mater Jr." Anyone else have ideas? Please add. I'm new at this. That would be interesting, but isn't Mater in love with Holly Shiftwell?Crazyhead88 16:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but Mater would say he didn't like either of them after they fought over him. :Hey guys! I appreciate your imagination and creativity, but this type of discussion is better suited for a blog entry or one of your talk pages. This page should be kept for discussions specific to the 2013 page. If you want to continue this conversation, can you use one of those mechanisms? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 16:32, August :9, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, But if i make one no one will add to it. :( It's not a sequel http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/06/20/disney-pixar-film-set-for_n_880509.html It says right at the top "All they would reveal is that it is an original story, not a sequel"